onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dellinger
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | age = 16 | jva = Kōki Miyata}} Dellinger is a combatant and an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. They are a hybrid between a Human and a Fighting Fish Fishman. Appearance Dellinger has shaggy light hair (blonde in the anime) that is longer in the back. They wear light colored hoop earrings (pink in the anime) on their ears, and a white baseball cap with horns coming out of it on their head. The mark on the center of their hat is shaped like a dark Fighting Fish (colored blue in the anime). They wear a long sleeved shirt with a giraffe-like design on it. They have an effeminate appearance, wearing shorts and stilettos. Being part Fishman, they have a Fighting Fish dorsal fin located on their back and horns coming out of their head. This fin appears to be retractable as Dellinger was able to keep it hidden until they attacked Blue Gilly. They also have retractable fangs that that they can grow out by forcing his human teeth out of their gums. As a newborn baby, without even being a year old, Dellinger had an even smaller version of their hat with tiny horns poking through and a small fish drawn on it. They were wearing normal baby clothes, with their already visible Fishman dorsal fin popping through it. At six years old, they wore a backpack and the giraffe-like patterns were only on the lower half of their shirt. The mark on their hat was shaped like an ordinary dark fish (blue in the anime). Gallery Personality Dellinger has a flamboyant and flashy attitude that matches their eccentric fashion sense. They seem confident in their abilities, as well as a bit arrogant, as they tells Bellamy that they are going to kill him right after demeaning him. They also are a bit too carefree, as they apparently have a habit of blabbing things they know to others, such as secret information like Doflamingo's order for them to dispose of Bellamy. Because of their confidence, Dellinger holds their own heritage of Fighting Fish fishman with pride. In battle, they are rather sadistic and bloodthirsty, such as when they were fighting against Suleiman. Dellinger also believes that strong people do not require honor, as they mocked Ideo for having such ideals. That said, they're prone to cockiness and as such, doesn't take a lot of situations seriously. This lead to them suffering a major wound from a sleepwalking Cavendish when Gladius tried to warn them to stay back but they didn't listen. In the anime they are heard speaking with a double voice, using a pitched and effeminate tone when talking casually, and a deep and masculine tone when fighting or threatening rivals. They were also shown to be easily annoyed when someone else hinders them from killing their intended target. They were very angry at Bartolomeo for protecting Bellamy and swore retribution for their actions. Stating that this was their "family's business", they also show strong bonding to their own crew, which they consider their family. Abilities and Powers Dellinger has been in Doflamingo's crew for the entire 16 years of their life, starting from their infancy, an impressive feat considering that, according to Diamante, of the 100 people that tried to join the crew, only the strongest remained. At a mere two years old, they were strong enough to lift cannonballs and load them. At six years old, they assisted in the takeover of Dressrosa being the youngest member of the crew. As one of the officers of the Donquixote Pirates led by a Shichibukai, as well as bearing fishman genes, Dellinger is no doubt a powerful fighter. In fact, they are one of the well known participants of the Corrida Colosseum, where the fighters' calibers are rather high. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Physical Abilities Being born a hybrid human-fishman, Dellinger is stronger than the average human, going by their ability to lift cannonballs at two years of age without problems and the fact that fishmen are supposedly ten times stronger than humans, but it's unknown if they are as strong as an average fishman in relation to a human. Having a pair of horns, they can use them to gore their foes through headbutts in a spear-like fashion attack, a technique they have shown to be proficient with, but one can still immobilize them by catching and not letting go of their horns. They seem to have the ability to grow new teeth whenever they want, similiar to Arlong, as well as being able to choose between human teeth and sharp fighting fish fangs. They are quite confident in their own abilities and even outright told Bellamy, a pirate with a bounty of 195,000,000 who is older than them, that they were going to kill him. Doflamingo has some faith in them since they assigned him the task of killing Bellamy. This faith was proven to be valid, since they defeated Bellamy (albeit while wounded) with relative ease, though they could not get past Bartolomeo's barriers. They are also unusually swift as they can move fast enough to create temporary duplicates to surprise unsuspecting foes, as well as dodging Ideo's attacks. They are apparently extremely proficient in using kick-based attacks, seen as they were able to easily knock out Blue Gilly, a powerful combatant, with a single kick, while leaving no time for the latter to react. Their strength also allowed them to severely wound and defeat Ideo, the former two time champion of the New World Fighting Tournament. * : Dellinger rushes towards to their enemy and kicking them with force while wearing high heeled shoes. It is powerful enough to hurt even super-weighted humans. It was first used accidentally on Machvise. * : Dellinger charges at their enemy and unleashes a hard kick to the neck, potentially strong enough to cut an opponent's head off given its name. It was first used against Blue Gilly and was powerful enough to take him out in one blow. History Past Born from a human and a Fighting Fish fishman, Dellinger has been a member of the Donquixote Pirates since they were a newborn infant, having been abandoned at birth and found by Jora, who raised them. The crew was once based in the North Blue at a port town called Spider Miles. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, they were seen sitting on Jora lap drinking milk out of a bottle while the crew was dining together. When Doflamingo slammed his hand on the table in frustration when Jora wrongly stated that Law's sickness was contagious, Dellinger threw their hands up and started crying. After Law became an official member of the crew, Dellinger went along with them as they spread their influence while traveling to the Grand Line. They participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, them and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Dressrosa Arc They were first seen introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. Later, as Bellamy was preparing to assassinate Luffy in order to be accepted as an officer of the Donquixote Pirates, Dellinger approached him and asked him if he was finished with the assassination. In response to this, Bellamy asked Dellinger what they wanted. Dellinger then revealed they were there under Doflamingo's orders to kill Bellamy, saying that Doflamingo had no confidence in him and considered him an eyesore. Bellamy responded by angrily questioning Dellinger's previous statement. Dellinger severely wounded Bellamy but before they could kill him, Bartolomeo interfered and protected Bellamy with his barrier. Meanwhile, Dellinger received instructions from Diamante via Den Den Mushi to guard the SMILE factory alongside Lao G. Dellinger was furious at Bartolomeo's interference and, as they angrily walked away, they swore that both Bartolomeo and Bellamy will not leave Dressrosa alive. Dellinger was later seen at the toy house, standing next to Machvise and Senor Pink over a beaten Franky. When Sugar lost consciousness and her powers became undone, Dellinger panicked as all the toys throughout Dressrosa returned to their original forms. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage" and put a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise noticed that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They were surprised that the Marines were not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo was exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them. The three officers wasted no time engaging Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. While attacking Luffy, Dellinger was kicked by Zoro. This caused him to accidentally kicked Machvise instead. The battle was interrupted by the arrival of Issho and Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. They were later seen on the second level of the new King's Plateau guarding the palace alongside Machvise, Baby 5, Lao G, and Gladius. While Luffy and his allies were easily fighting their way through Doflamingo's troops, Dellinger began to wonder why Issho and his Marine platoon were not intervening. Baby 5 looked through her binoculars and informed him that the Marines were hindered by Sabo. As the battle unfolds, Dellinger commented that not a single one of Luffy's allies has been defeated on the first level. After the Colosseum fighters reached the second level, Dellinger confronted Suleiman and knocked him down by headbutting him with their horns, piercing The Beheader's chest. When the Colosseum fighters banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger attacked Dagama, but Dagama managed to grab ahold of them. After Blue Gilly stopped some of the Donquixote Pirates' troops from attacking Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger charged at him and kicked him in the face. Afterwards, Dellinger came face to face with Ideo. Ideo attempted to attack with an explosive punch, but Dellinger easily dodged it. When they were distracted due to Pica changing the shape of the plateau, Ideo managed to land a hit on him. The wound, however, was superficial, and Dellinger later punctured a hole on Ideo's stomach. Thinking that Ideo has fallen, Dellinger checked the situation on the third level and Gladius asked them to assist him. Before leaving the second level, they were grabbed by Ideo. Remarking on how stubborn Ideo was, Dellinger took off their hat, revealing their horns, and showed the fangs they inherited from their fighting fish lineage, which they then used to launch a decisive assault on Ideo, defeating him. With the fall of their adversary, they went to the third level to assist Gladius in the battle against Cavendish and Bartolomeo. Whilst remaining their cheerful self, they questioned Gladius as to the reason of his delay regarding the battle. They also commented that together the two of them would be unstoppable. Dellinger was then taken by surprise by what seemed to be a gust of wind and was cut down by a sword belonging to Cavendish shortly after. It was then revealed that Cavendish had made the transformation into Hakuba. Thier unconscious body was later brought to the palace alongside the fallen Machvice, Lao G, and Sugar. Jora intended to use Mansherry and her healing powers to revive them. However, Jora's plan was thwarted thanks to Leo and Kabu arriving and defeating Jora and saving Mansherry. Major Battles * Dellinger vs. Bellamy * Dellinger vs. Bartolomeo * Dellinger, Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky (unseen) * Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro * Donquixote Pirates vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators ** Dellinger vs. Suleiman ** Dellinger vs. Dagama ** Dellinger vs. Blue Gilly ** Dellinger vs. Ideo ** Dellinger vs. Cavendish (as Hakuba) Trivia * Their name may be a pun on derringer, a type of pistol. * They are the youngest known person who ever joined a pirate crew, having been a part of the Donquixote Pirates since less than a year old. This also makes them the only known person who has been a pirate for their entire life. * While there are real species of fighting fish, none have the fangs, horns, and fin that Dellinger and the species created by Eiichiro Oda have. This makes him the first fishman whose design is based on a fictional species. * Due to his effeminate appearance, many fans mistook Dellinger for a female. However, Dellinger was revealed to be male, with Oda explaining his fashion sense as a result of being raised from infancy by Jora. References Site Navigation ru:Деллинджер fr:Dellinger it:Dellinger Category:Human-Fishman Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists